


Got Your Disease

by vain_flower



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Voyeurism, humilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/vain_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Vaas says, if you can't kill 'em, make 'em your fucking dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vaas leans back in his chair and takes another swig of liquor. The burn is nice and familiar and he tips his head back, smiling up at the rafters. He’s in a fanfuckingtastic mood. Hoyt’s dead, his sister’s dead, he’s on his way to pleasantly drunk and he’s just had the most fantastic blowjob from one Jason Brody.

That thought draws his attention back to the man kneeling in front of him.

“Hey,” Vaas says, pushing at Jason’s thigh with a booted foot.

Jason doesn’t look at him, but Vaas knows he’s got the man’s attention by the furrowing of his brow. Jason looks _pissed_ and Vaas laughs at him.

“Hey, come on, hermano, look at me. I said FUCKING LOOK AT ME. When I tell you to fucking do something, you fucking do it!” Vaas yells.

When Jason still refuses, Vaas kicks him. Arms bound tight behind his back, Jason can do nothing but fall awkwardly. Vaas gets up from his chair and goes to a crouch next to Jason, grabbing the American’s chin in one rough hand, forcing him to look up.  
Jason glares hotly up at him, still so much spark in him despite all that’s been done to him. It makes Vaas smile. There’s still so much fun for him to have.

“Come on, don’t look at me like that,” Vaas says playfully. “Hey, I know. Since you were so good, about I repay the favor? Huh? You like the sound of that, amigo?”

Of course Jason can’t respond with the ring gag holding his mouth open, but Vaas kind of likes him this way. It’s appropriate that Jason is like this, unable to talk back, come and spit the only things spilling from his pretty mouth. Though he can’t verbally protest, Jason jerks back like he’s been burned at the suggestion and Vaas smiles wider.

“No? You think your American dick is too good for me, is that it? Well, FUCK YOU.” 

Vaas let’s go of Jason’s face and without anything holding him up, the man drops back to the floor. He tries to kick Vaas off when the pirate goes for his belt. Vaas rips it from the loops and strikes him with it a few times, relishing the indignant sounds that come from Jason’s mouth. 

Jason twists on the floor, and Vaas can practically see the gears turning in Jason’s head as his eyes flick around the room frantically. Vaas witnesses the moment that Jason realizes how well and truly fucked he is, and it’s beautiful. Jason’s face twists in rage, and he’s still half heartedly trying to fight Vaas off, even though he knows there’s no point. Vaas, meanwhile, begins pulling Jason’s pants and boxers down his hips, leaving them around his thighs.

Jason freezes when Vaas’s hand wraps around his flaccid length, like he’s a little worried Vaas is about to cut it off or something. Vaas keeps his eyes on Jason’s face as he runs his thumb over the head of Jason’s shaft a few times before pumping slowly. Jason’s eyes flick shut for a second and a tiny sound escapes the back of his throat.

Vaas keeps the motion up and Jason won’t meet his eyes anymore, but he couldn’t deny how this was affecting him, even if he wasn’t gagged. He’s not fully hard yet, but he’s clearly not entirely uninterested in the proceedings. 

Vaas leans down and runs his tongue from root to tip, taking a moment to dig his tongue into the slit. Jason’s cock surges in his hand and another sound, a little louder, comes from Jason’s mouth. Vaas can feel the tension in Jason’s thighs and he scoots in a little closer before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking _hard_.

And Jason _likes_ that. He’s fully erect and Vaas teases a few drops of precome from him and the noise Jason makes is so fucking beautiful. It’s half terror and denial and half dizzying pleasure and Vaas feels his own dick starting to get interested again. What can he say, Jason just has that kind of affect on him.

Jason tries to kick him off again but stops short at the hint of teeth scraping against his dick. Vaas watches Jason’s face carefully. The American is glaring up at the ceiling, face contorted in concentration, like he’s trying to pretend this isn’t happening. And while that’s not exactly what Vaas is going for, it’s still better than his continued struggles. _That_ had been getting old. 

“Jason,” Vaas says, his lips still close enough to Jason’s dick that they brush the tip when he speaks. Jason’s eye twitches, but he makes no indication that he’s heard. “Hey, hermano. I’m fucking talking to you.”

Vaas props himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the man under him. “Would you like it a little better if I took the gag out?” And Jason actually responds to that, flicking his eyes nervously over at Vaas. 

Vaas runs his thumb in little circles over the head of Jason’s dick thoughtfully. “I don’t know,” Vaas says, tilting his head. “I kinda like you like this. You’re not real original with your death threats when your mouth is free. That’s what gave me the idea, you know? Give you something useful to do with that mouth of yours.”

To illustrate his point, Vaas sticks a few fingers in Jason’s mouth, rubbing over his tongue. He watches Jason’s face as he does it, relishing the look of pure hatred shining in Jason’s eyes. It’s fun for a few moments, but Vaas has something even more entertaining in mind.

Jason growls indignantly when Vaas goes down on him again, but his whole body jerks uncontrollably when Vaas presses two spit slick fingers against his entrance. Vaas moves to take Jason a little deeper, sucks a little harder, and waits until he sees Jason’s eyes flicker shut briefly before easing his fingers in. 

Jason’s eyes fly open and he makes another affronted noise. His hole is spasming around Vaas’s fingers, trying to force them out. Vaas just hums around his dick, which forces such a pretty noise out of Jason he does it again and again, flicking his tongue ruthlessly into Jason’s slit before sliding him down and taking him almost to the hilt. 

Jason is writhing and panting on the ground, and every time Vaas pulls his fingers almost all the way out only to slide them right back in, Jason lets out the sweetest little angry sounds. Vaas adds another finger and twists them around inside of Jason. He knows he’s found what he’s looking for when Jason can’t stop the moan that sounds like it’s been ripped right out of his throat, entirely formed from surprise and shame. 

He keeps pressing against that spot again and again, and Jason can’t fucking stay quiet, can’t stay still and Vaas knows he’s close. He forces himself down on Jason’s dick as far as he can go, throat working around the head and all the tension in Jason’s body snaps as he comes.

Vaas pulls back slightly, catching Jason’s come in his mouth before moving back up the American’s body and feeding it back to Jason through his forced open mouth. Jason tries to jerk back, but there’s nowhere for him to go. Vaas takes the gag out of his mouth and Jason tries to turn and spit, but Vaas grabs him with one hand over the American’s mouth and the other pinching his nose shut.

“Fucking swallow, hermano,” Vaas says as Jason fights against his hold. He lets Jason go when he finally obeys and Jason coughs and splutters, tremors still wracking his body. 

While Jason is still distracted, Vaas spits into his hand and slicks up his own dick before lining himself up with Jason’s hole and pressing in. It’s fucking _tight_ and hot and the pained look on Jason’s face as the American grits his teeth and groans in pain is even better. Vaas lets out a soft moan as he slides all the way in and his hand moves to Jason’s throat before squeezing slightly.

“You like that, amigo?” Vaas asks breathlessly as he pulls out before thrusting back in.

Jason grunts at the force. “F-fuck you,” he snarls, and his throat sounds raw.

Vaas laughs. “Real cute, Jason. But it looks like you’re the one getting _fucked_.” He punctuates the word with a particularly vicious thrust. 

“I’m going to fucking _kill you_ ,” Jason hisses.

Vaas squeezes his throat a little tighter in warning. “You tried that already, remember? Just like I tried to kill you. Can’t be done, hermano. You know it’s like, sometimes the universe just has a different plan in mind, yeah? Sometimes the universe just fucking speaks to you.”

Jason’s eyes roll and Vaas can’t tell if it’s attitude or lack of oxygen, but he releases his grip on the American’s throat slightly and Jason takes in a shuddering gasp of air. 

“So I said to myself,” Vaas continues, and Jason is too busy sucking in air to interrupt him, “if I can’t kill this fucker, this fucking SON OF A BITCH WHO FUCKING STABBED ME, I mean WHAT THE FUCK can I do with him! And the universe answered me.”

Vaas slows his thrusts, wondering if he has Jason’s full attention. He leans forward, getting his face a few inches away from Jason’s.

“Hey, hermano. What do you think the universe fucking said to me?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Jason demands.

Vaas makes a disparaging noise and shakes his head. He hoists Jason’s legs up a little higher and resumes his previous punishing pace. He’s not going to last long like this. That’s okay though; he’s just getting started.

“The universe said, _bring him to fucking heel. Make him your fucking dog._ How do you like the sound of that, hermano?”

“That will _never_ happen,” Jason growls. 

Vaas looks down at his prey with glittering eyes. “I like that about you, Jason, I really do. I like that you _believe_ that. But I fucking told you, hermano: I’m going to eat you alive.”


	2. Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry I haven't updated in a while. :D I will give you more porn if you forgive me.

There’s something in his fucking food.

It makes all the cages in the room spark and explode in dizzying geometric patterns. For a while, he’d been able to close his eyes and escape into the still darkness of the backs of his eyelids, but now he sees shit when he closes his eyes, too.

Jason wonders if it’s poison, or just something hallucinogenic. Is Vaas done with him, finally? Or is this just the next step of wearing him down?

Jason lays on the grimy floor of his cage, face pressed against the cool stone. When he opens his eyes again, it looks like there’s a myriad of tiny bugs squirming around beneath him, packed together so tightly that they form the solid mass of the ground he’s laying on. Jason gets the giddy thought that he’s looking at _atoms_ , and he’s barely cognizant enough to think that whatever he’s just ingested has got him in its grips _good_.

And that’s when the door to the warehouse opens. It’s not really light out, but Jason can see a thick, purple burn of color streaming in from the door and a dark silhouette that pauses right at the entrance. Jason gets the sudden certainty that this is _Death_ coming for him. He tenses up for a second, as the figure comes closer and the door slides shut. 

His eyes seem to be taking longer to adjust than they usually would, but all sounds are amplified and he can hear footsteps getting closer to him. He tries to push himself up onto his elbows, but his limbs aren’t cooperating. He hears a chuckle echo throughout the room and he freezes. This isn’t Death, coming for him finally. It’s something worse. 

“Damn, Jason,” a voice says, and Jason groans. 

He can finally make out a figure standing right outside his cage, arms crossed, looking down at him.

“That shit really laid you up, hermano. Fuckin’ look at you.” Vaas laughs and opens Jason’s cage. 

Jason tries to sit up, but Vaas just pushes him back down with a boot to his chest. Vaas keeps him there for a moment, regarding him closely.

“You know,” Vaas says, smiling, “I think I like you better like this. Hey, if I asked you to suck my dick now, would you do it? Or are you going to keep being a BITCH ABOUT IT.” Vaas kicks him in the side and Jason grunts in pain. “HUH? _ANSWER ME, Jason_. I mean, come on,” Vaas continues, and his voice is calm again like nothing’s happened. “Come on, man. How long have you been here? A month, maybe? Two? You’re not fucking going anywhere, hermano. Remember what happened last time you tried getting out? Remember what I did to you?”

Jason did remember. Vaas had let any interested pirate into his cage, as long as they forked out a bit of cash first. Vaas had sat on a crate outside Jason’s cage, watching him get fucked and counting his money.

“This wasn’t such a bad idea, amigo,” Vaas had said, looking pleased. He’d gone up to the bars and knelt down so his face was level with Jason’s. “Do you like this Jason?” He’d asked, as a pirate fucked him roughly on his hands and knees. “Because I sure do.”

Jason had lost count of how many men had fucked him that night, but he remembers pretty distinctly Vaas’s running commentary. _Obey and be my dog. I take good care of my things Jason. Obey, or be their whore._ On and on as he’d been passed from pirate to pirate, until finally it was Vaas fucking him, holding him down, squeezing his throat, promising him a favored place at his side as long as he’d fucking _break_ already. 

Jason scrubs his hands over his face. He doesn’t want to think about that night ever again. Doesn’t ever want to relive it, either. But that means obedience, and he’s not sure he can deliver.

Not that he’s entirely sure he’ll be putting up much of a fight tonight. 

Vaas crouches down next to him, slaps him hard across the face. “I asked you a question. Did you not hear me? Hm? We need a repeat of last time? Because a lot of the guys? They want another taste.”

Vaas gestures behind him and Jason is horrified to realize he never saw or heard anyone else come in. His attention had been wholly on Vaas and now there must be a dozen pirates in the room with them.

“No,” Jason begs, voice a terrified rasp. 

Vaas laughs, ruffles his hair. “Hey, come on, they’re just here for incentive. You gonna suck my dick, amigo?”

Jason grits his teeth, casts a glance at the pirates. He’s done this before, but it still makes him feel sick as he drags himself up to his knees. Vaas is leaning against the cage, rubbing a hand over the front of his pants, watching him with a sharp interest.

“Come on,” Vaas says, voice calm and quiet, like he’s talking to a wild animal. “You be good about this, show everyone how eager you are to be my bitch and I’ll take it easy on you. Okay, hermano?”

Jason nods and he tastes bile at the back of his throat. Being upright makes him feel sick, and dizzy, and he’s got a death grip on Vaas’s pants to keep himself from pitching right back over. Little insects are crawling all over everything, pulsing and twirling in time with his blood.

Vaas runs a hand along the back of his neck, doesn’t force him to go any faster. When the churning in Jason’s stomach subsides , he starts working on Vaas’s belt. He can’t believe he’s actually going to do this. 

But he’s so fucking strung out right now, he doesn’t think he can handle struggling. Knows he can’t handle Vaas fucking his throat viciously, or whatever he has in mind for the pirates. 

Face burning, Jason pulls Vaas’s dick out of his pants. It’s half hard already, probably because Jason’s on his knees. He’s really not sure how to do this. He’s usually gagged in some way, either with a ring gag or with someone’s fingers holding his mouth open, requiring no thought or finesse on his part. 

He thinks of Liza briefly, and what he always liked for her to do. It’s harder than he would have imagined, not only to remember her technique, but to also force himself to try it out. He cautiously flicks his tongue out and runs it over the tip of Vaas’s cock. Vaas threads fingers through his hair, makes a happy noise, but still doesn’t force it. 

Jason shifts on his knees, takes a breath and closes his mouth around the head, sucking gently and running his tongue along the slit. He makes an unhappy noise at the taste when a few drops of precome leak out across his tongue, but he forces himself to keep going. Unassisted, he can only get about half of Vaas’s dick in his mouth, and he brings up one hand to grip the base while he bobs up and down the rest of it. 

“Come on, hermano,” Vaas says, teeth clenched around a moan, “you can do better than that, I know you can. I been deep in your fucking throat before, remember? You need some help?”

Jason clenches his eyes shut, cursing himself. Of course Vaas can’t make this any easier. He takes a deep breath and tries to relax his throat to take Vaas a little deeper, but it’s really no use. Vaas just strokes his hair fondly. 

“Yeah, you need a little assistance, huh, hermano?”

Jason flicks his eyes towards the pirates. A few of them already have their dicks out and Jason _really_ hopes they’re not Vaas’s “assistance”. But Vaas gets one hand on his throat, not choking, but definitely a firm pressure, and one hand gripping the hair at the back of his neck and angles his head a little differently.

It’s fucking uncomfortable for one, but Vaas just snaps at him to watch his fucking teeth and eases forward, inch by torturous inch. Jason tries to jerk back, but Vaas’s grip on him is too tight, and soon Jason is gagging around his dick. He pulls out entirely a second later, lets Jason cough and splutter for a moment before doing it again.

Each time he stays in a little longer, doesn’t pull out fully, just lets Jason get used to the sensation as he picks up the pace. He’s eventually just fucking Jason’s throat, and Jason’s got a fucking death grip on Vaas’s pants, trying to stay upright of his own volition rather than the grip Vaas has on him. 

There are tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and spit leaking from his mouth and this is maybe the most humiliating thing he’s ever done, because he’s just _letting it happen_.

When Vaas comes, he pushes himself as deep in Jason’s throat as he can fucking get and just holds him there. Jason fights it, gagging, trying to swallow, trying to fucking push Vaas off of him, but his limbs aren’t working properly and he can’t do anything but take it as best he can.

When Vaas pulls out and lets go, Jason drops to the floor, coughing uncontrollably. He spits on the ground and wipes at his face. 

He can hear Vaas yelling something and it makes his head fucking spin. He doesn’t think Vaas is talking to him, though. A moment later, Vaas rolls him over, pulls his pants off.

“Come on, Jason,” Vaas says, sounding miffed. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that?”

He grabs Jason’s soft cock and Jason groans, tries to close his legs, get Vaas’s hand off of him, but Vaas just sits on his thighs and keeps jerking him. They’ve been doing this long enough that Vaas knows a lot of his weaknesses, and Jason’s pretty quick to get hard.

“That’s it, hermano,” Vaas says encouragingly. “You been thinking about my offer?”

Jason groans. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Jason scrubs his hand over his face. He’s so goddamn close. “Be your fucking _dog_? You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

It doesn’t sound nearly as tough as he wants it to, punctuated with breathy moans. He hisses, tries to sit up as Vaas strokes his thumb over the head of his dick again and again. He’s too goddamn sensitive the sensation borders on painful. Vaas just pushes him back down, keeps repeating the motion and Jason lets out a broken noise. 

“Like you’re giving me a fucking choice,” Jason snaps.

Vaas chuckles. “Of course you have a choice, hermano. We talked about this, or you too fucked up to remember? Bet my men won’t be near as nice to you as I am if that’s what you pick.”

_Shit_. That’s not a _choice_. He knows it, Vaas knows it. He looks up at Vaas, who’s grinning down at him. The most he can hope to do is fake it, find an opportunity to run, run away from this fucking madman and never look back.

He feels tightness coiling inside of him, Vaas not letting up on him in the slightest. 

“Come on,” Vaas urges. “You gonna come for me? I want you to be my obedient fucking dog, and come when I tell you to. Come on. Come for me, Jason.”

And Jason can’t stop it, no more than he could stop Vaas earlier from fucking his mouth. Through the drugs it hits him in slow motion, curling throughout his body before time catches up, and he cries out from the force of it. Warmth splatters all over his chest and Jason feels so utterly fucking defeated.

“Good boy, Jason,” Vaas laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone reminded me that I had never posted the rest of the chapters that I had written for this fic onto AO3, so I will be remedying that. You can read the rest for now at http://vain-flower-fic.tumblr.com as well as my other fic. :)

“Come on, don’t be a fucking bitch,” Vaas snipes. He’s standing just outside Jason’s cage, twirling the key ring around his fingers.

“Fuck you!” Jason snarls, though at this point there’s not a whole lot he can do to stop Vaas from just taking whatever he wants.

Vaas’s eyes flash, but Jason doesn’t want to back down on this. Jason has been doing his fucking best lately to put up with all the shit Vaas puts him through but he really has to draw the line with this.

It’s one thing to play along with his madness to get regular meals, to get protection from any pirates with wandering hands, or to decrease the amount of physical damage Vaas deals to him, but this is another thing entirely.

Jason’s not entirely sure how Vaas got so obsessed with making him his _dog_ , but he really didn’t think Vaas would take it this far.

“Alright, I’m going to give you a choice here, hermano,” Vaas says. “You can SHUT THE FUCK UP and do what I fucking say, or you can keep being a little shit, and we do it anyway, only you’ll like it a whole lot fucking less!”

Jason grits his teeth. As with most things concerning Vaas, any choice he has is not really a choice. 

“I’m going to count to fucking three,” Vaas warns as Jason remains indecisive. “One--”

 _Shit_. Jason doesn’t want to do this. But it’s going to happen, whether he wants it or not. 

“Two--”

If he keeps refusing, Vaas will probably drag him out around his pirates and let them fuck him again. That thought is what finally motivates Jason to start tugging off his clothes. Jason has never wanted to punch someone in their face harder than he does Vaas right now. The man looks so goddamn _smug_ , it turns Jason’s stomach.

He crosses his arms over his chest defensively once he’s fully naked. It’s not like Vaas hasn’t seen him in all sorts of humiliating positions in various states of undress, but it’s usually because Vaas has ripped Jason’s clothing off. It’s exceedingly different, not to mention uncomfortable, to have taken his clothes off at least partway willingly, and just stand there under Vaas’s scrutiny.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Vaas asks, and he’s practically vibrating with excitement, but he hasn’t made any move to unlock Jason’s cage yet. “Now, on your hands and knees.”

Jason runs a hand through his hair. He doesn’t want to do this, but _what choice does he have_?

He does as he’s been told and Vaas opens the cage and steps in. Jason keeps his eyes resolutely on the ground. Vaas kneels next to him and it’s a miracle Jason can keep himself from flinching back.

He shifts uncomfortably when a heavy leather collar is fastened around his throat, but there’s nothing he can do about that, either. He’d much rather crawl around on all fours than have pirates lining up to fuck him again. He huffs as Vaas clips a leash to the collar, but again, there’s nothing he can do. 

Vaas ties the leash off to the bars of the cage and goes to get something else. Jason tenses up when he sees it because _fuck no_ and rage surges through him. He’s angry at Vaas, of course, but most of his anger is honestly directed at himself, because he’s going to let this happen. 

Vaas holds the item up for him to see a little bit better, a manic grin on his face. It’s--it’s a fucking _tail_ attached to a goddamn _buttplug_ and Jason feels his face burning. Where the _fuck_ did Vaas get something like that?

“You know where this is going to go, hermano?”

Jason shifts uneasily. “I have a few guesses,” he says sarcastically.

Vaas snorts in amusement. “Yeah, you’re real fucking funny,” Vaas says, but he seems so excited about what he’s going to do to Jason that he’s not even lashing out at Jason’s tone like he usually does.

Jason does jump when Vaas kneels next to him and lays one hand on his back. Vaas laughs at him and strokes him a little, like he thinks he can actually calm Jason down like that, when really, it’s only making his anxiety worse.

He takes a deep breath when Vaas presses the plug against his entrance. It’s slick already, and not terribly big, and it just slides right the fuck in and lodges there. It’s everything Jason can do just to control his fucking breathing. The feel of the plug itself isn’t _awful_ , but the fur of the tail is soft and strange feeling between his legs and the whole concept turns his fucking stomach.

Vaas stands up and unties the leash before tugging on it wordlessly to get Jason to follow him.

Gritting his teeth and doing his best to swallow his pride, Jason follows on his hands and knees. The plug shifts inside of him and crawling is a slow process because of it. Vaas is leading him toward the back exit, and Jason falters. It's one thing for Vaas to see him like this, but he really can't deal with an audience.

Vaas tugs impatiently on the leash. "Come the fuck on, Snow White."

Jason knows he doesn't have a fucking choice. His eyes water uncontrollably at how bright it is outside. He's been stuck inside for what feels like ages, and the sun feels good on his skin.

When his eyes have adjusted, he can see they're actually alone. There's maybe a twenty by twenty square of grassy earth surrounded on three sides by metal, the final side being that fucking warehouse. 

No one can see him, and he's absurdly goddamn grateful. If it's just Vaas, maybe he can make it through this. 

Vaas unclips the leash, strokes Jason's hair fondly.

"Hey, I got a proposition for you, hermano. You gonna listen?"

Jason grits his teeth again and nods. If he doesn't, Vaas will just gag him and make him listen anyway.

Vaas pets his head again. "You play nice, yeah? You play nice and you don't have to go back in the cage. You like the sound of that, amigo?"

That... That actually sounds heavenly. Jason is so goddamn sick of that cage. That doesn't mean he wants to play nice. But if he can get Vaas's trust, that will make his eventual escape that much easier. 

Jason nods again. It rankles his pride to have to do this, but he tells himself it's just a means to an end. 

Vaas grins, pulls something out of his pocket. Jason's blood runs cold. It looks like a rubber bone. 

"Been in that cage for a while, huh, hermano? I think it would be real nice of me to let you get a bit of exercise, yeah?"

Jason feels his face heat up. He does not want to do this.

"I got a couple of rules you gotta follow. You're my dog. So fucking act like one. Don't use your hands, and if you got something to say, you better hope you can communicate it by barking. You got it?"

Jason takes a deep breath, wonders how the fuck this has become his life. He jerks his head in a nod. 

Vaas laughs. "You know, I always wanted a dog growing up." He throws the rubber bone across the yard. "Fetch, boy!"

Jason hesitates for a moment before crawling after it. Every day he spends with Vaas, Jason thinks he can't be any more humiliated, and yet Vaas keeps proving him wrong.

Jason tries not to think about what he's doing. He tries to focus on the warmth of the sun, how nice it is to be outside and how the grass feels on his skin. 

He hesitates again before picking the bone up between his teeth. He turns around, makes the slow trek back to Vaas.

He fantasizes briefly about getting up and trying to fight, but the memory of the last time he tried that is still fresh in his mind. He'd actually managed to knock Vaas out, but they'd made so much noise during their scuffle, he hadn't even made it five feet before he was overwhelmed by Vaas's pirates.

The resulting punishment had proven to Jason that he was going to need subtlety to escape.

Vaas is sitting on a crate, grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat. He strokes Jason's hair, takes the toy from his mouth. Jason can't meet his eyes.

"Good boy," Vaas says with a laugh. He throws the toy again.

Jason scowls, resists the urge to lash out. He keeps reminding himself that if he does what he's told, he won't have to go back to that hated cage. 

He crawls after the toy and grabs it with his mouth again, nearly drops it when he turns around and sees Vaas heading towards him. He freezes in place, having no idea what to do. 

He just lets Vaas push him over. He drops the toy from his mouth, confused. The grass feels nice under his back, and he lays his hands by his sides, waiting to see what Vaas is going to do. 

He flinches in surprise when Vaas rubs his stomach, like he's an actual fucking dog. It kind of tickles, and he squirms under the attention. 

"Come on, Snow White," Vaas says. He's smiling, but the look in his eyes make all of Jason's senses scream danger. "I think you can do better."

Jason is really at a fucking loss. He doesn't think he can do this, and the promise of not being taken back to his cage is fading like a mirage in the desert.

It's an apt metaphor, he thinks. He feels like he's been floundering in a desert, dying of thirst, and all he has to do is trade his pride for a drink. 

It might be the hardest thing he's ever done to make himself bark. Vaas's smug smile makes it so much worse. 

He nearly chokes when Vaas grabs his dick, pumps it a few times, tells him to keep going.

It's a little easier the next few times, but that's not saying much. He whines like a dog, high in his throat, when Vaas touches him just how he likes, hates so much that he's getting hard from this.

He thinks Vaas is trying to take everything from him. His consent, his pride, his fucking humanity. He doesn't know if there's an end to it.

Vaas picks up the toy where Jason had dropped it. He throws it again, tells Jason to go get it.

Jason pants, rolls over to his front and makes his way across the yard, cock throbbing between his legs. 

Jason fucking hates himself. He drops the toy at Vaas's feet, makes himself bark again. He's surprised when Vaas hauls him up to his knees. One of Vaas's hands is tangled in his hair, the other one is pulling his dick out. 

"Dogs like to lick stuff, yeah? Come on, Snow White, show me what a good dog you are."

This is familiar territory by now, and strangely, Jason finds it less humiliating than playing fetch. 

He laps at Vaas's cock, making sure to hit all the spots Vaas likes. He really wants to get this over with. 

Vaas strokes his hair, calls him a good boy. He gets impatient pretty quick though, eases his dick into Jason's mouth and just keeps pushing till the tip hits the back of Jason's throat.

Jason's a little disconcerted when Vaas just stays there, rubbing his throat. It's not comfortable, exactly, but Vaas has fucked the gag reflex out of him and it's not a struggle to stay there obediently. He's not thrilled when spit starts leaking from his mouth, but there's not a lot he can do about it.

He coughs when Vaas pulls out, and at Vaas's sharp look he barks. Vaas pushes him back down on his hands and knees, pulls the tail out of him and pushes right in.

There's really not _enough_ lubrication, and Jason rests his head on his arms, gritting his teeth against the burning stretch of it.

He tries to turn his bitten off moans into barks, gets a hand on his dick for his effort. 

That makes things a lot harder, because shit it feels good. He's so tired of being hurt, but in some ways this is worse, wearing him down in ways torture couldn't.

Vaas is so fucking close to him, chest plastered to his back, one hand pressing Jason to him, the other rubbing along his length. Vaas nips his ear, hisses fucking filthy things that Jason shouldn't want, things that make his dick pulse in Vaas's hand and whimper at the idea of them.

"That's a good boy, Snow White," Vaas pants in his ear. "Good dog. You gonna come for your master? Come on, let me know how bad you want it."

The hand on Jason's cock stills, and so do Vaas's hips and Jason makes a noise he will deny to his dying day, a high and desperate, _broken sounding_ whimper. He tries to rock back against Vaas, but he just gets a warning squeeze to his dick.

Fuck, he'd been so close! Jason hates how unfair it is, hates how his body keeps fucking betraying him. But oh fuck he wants to come. 

Jason's pride is already in tatters, but he gives those up. He makes every noise he can think of to convey his need, barking and whining, wriggling under Vaas like a fucking puppy.

He's rewarded when Vaas starts up again, nailing his prostate again and again. Fuck oh fuck. Fuck.

Jason comes with a howl. It slams through him like the fucking aftershock of a bomb. His fucking arms give out, and every thrust Vaas makes is like another wave of it burning through his system. Jason can't do a damn thing but let Vaas fuck him, so he just lays there, panting in the grass until Vaas stills and Jason feels warmth coat his insides.

Vaas pulls out and flops to the ground next to Jason, on his back with a satisfied smile spreading across his face. He sits up and pulls Jason to him, ruffles his hair, and runs nails up Jason's stomach affectionately. Still treating him like a goddamn dog. 

Jason forces himself to accept the petting. It's not like it feels bad by any means. Vaas doesn't say anything, and Jason doesn't either. The petting is kind of meditative and Jason closes his eyes, lets himself relax under Vaas's hands. 

When Jason opens his eyes again, the sun's moved considerably through the sky, and he jerks up and looks around.

"Th' fuck, Jason?" Vaas says. He sounds sleepy, and he rubs his eyes as he sits up. 

Jason hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, feels weird that Vaas stayed with him. He runs a shaky hand through his hair, wonders how he's supposed to feel. 

Vaas stretches behind him before getting up and rearranging his clothes. He hauls Jason to his feet. Jason hopes that means he can stop pretending to be a damn dog and he follows after Vaas. 

It's really hard to make himself step into the warehouse, now that he’s had a little taste of freedom. Vaas is gathering his clothes so Jason just stands there with no idea what to do.

"Come on, get dressed," Vaas snaps. 

Jason hurries to obey, definitely wanting to be covered. Once he's got his clothes on, he reaches for the collar.

"Leave it," Vaas warns. "Or you can go back in the cage."

Jason drops his hands to his sides, follows Vaas out the front entrance of the warehouse.

Jason feels like there are a hundred eyes on him. He's sure he's a fucking sight to behold. Collared, obviously freshly fucked, and following along at Vaas's heel. Jason matches stare for stare the looks the pirates give him. They all look away first, but to Jason it doesn’t feel like much of a victory.

He and Vaas end up outside of another building. This one is a little less shabby than the others and Jason hesitantly follows Vaas inside, looking around as he’s led through the rooms. There's a couch and a TV in the first room, a fridge and a microwave in another, and through a door in the back is a room with a bed. There are clothes and liquor bottles strewn across the floor and Jason realizes with a surreal jolt that this is where Vaas lives.

He doesn't know if he's expected to sleep in the same bed as this man. He'd almost say the cage is preferable, but he knows that's a lie. The smallest comfort these days seem to make the biggest difference when it comes to his sanity.

Vaas turns and spreads his arms. "This is your new cage, hermano," he says. "You know, people say I can't fucking be nice. Well that's BULLSHIT. Wouldn't you agree. Jason? Wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-yeah," Jason says. There's not much else he can do.

Vaas sits down on the bed. "So this is how it's going to go. You play nice, you get nice things. You act like a fucking bitch, you get them taken away. You prove to me that you can be trusted, you can go wherever you want."

Jason perks up at that. The smile on Vaas's face turns sharp, sending chills up Jason's spine.

"Don't get too excited, hermano. You got a long way to go before I let you run around off your leash. And I got some more rules for you."

Jason resists the urge to groan.

Vaas leans forward. "No dogs on the furniture. That means you. That collar never comes off. You never leave the house unless I'm with you. Got it?"

Jason swallows. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Now I got stuff I gotta take care of. All the exits are guarded and I took all the fucking weapons out if the house since I know you can't be trusted with them. You be a good boy while I'm out, okay?"

Jason frowns. All of his hopes just flew out the fucking window. "Yeah, fine," Jason agrees. 

Vaas pats him on the head as he leaves. As soon as Jason hears the front door close, he collapses onto the bed, stupid fucking _no dogs on the furniture_ be damned.

It feels like fucking heaven after sleeping on concrete for months. Jason runs a hand through his hair, touches the collar at his throat.

He's got to fucking get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear clogs Jason’s throat. He’s fucking exhausted, and he knows if he stops running, he won’t be able to start again. But Vaas is right on his fucking heels.

Jason has no idea how long he’s been running. Wonders if Vaas put some sort of tracker on him. Nothing else could explain how he’s managed to stay right behind him this ttwhole time. He cannot get caught. He also can’t run forever.

He can hear several pirates behind him, crashing through the woods and yelling gleefully about what they’re going to do to him once they finally catch him.

“Fuck,” Jason pants. His lungs are fucking burning.

He wipes sweat from his forehead and then catches sight of something red in the trees in front of him. It’s fucking _Vaas himself_ , and that shouldn’t be humanly _possible_. He’s just standing there. Jason’s too far away to make out the look on his face, is hardly going to stick around to find out. 

He veers right. He has no idea where he is, but he knows the road had been to his left and the roads are too dangerous, too open. But he comes right up to a sheer fucking cliff, jagged rocks below. The shouts of the pirates are a lot closer. Jason thinks about killing himself.

A bullet tears through his fucking leg and he drops like a stone. 

“What the _fuck_!?” Vaas shouts. “Who the fuck shot him? Did I say, bring him back to me dead!? Hm? I’m sorry, am I fucking talking to myself? Who THE FUCK shot him?”

He’s really goddamn close. Jason tries to push himself up, all of his limbs screaming at him for rest. Jason jerks as he hears another gunshot, but doesn’t feel anything. He pushes himself up onto his knees and looks behind him. 

One of the pirates is laying in the dirt, blood pooling beneath him. But Vaas is stalking towards him. He’s maybe ten yards away. Jason tries to get up and run again, but his legs crumples under him. He’s absolutely _fucked_.

Vaas actually grabs him by the hair and starts dragging him back towards the rest of the pirates. Jason tries to claw at his wrists, grab his fucking knife, anything he can do to make it harder. Vaas eventually kicks him in the head, spitting curses at him. 

Jason lays there limply, black spots in his vision, as the pirates tie him up and chuck him in the back of a truck. Jason doesn’t know what’s going to happen to him. He has a few ideas, of course, but he hadn’t really considered being brought back to the pirate camp as a real possibility. He’d really thought he’d get away this time.

And now what? Vaas is going to let the pirates pay to fuck him again, probably. Maybe even something worse. Jason wonders if there’s anything he can do to backpedal. He’s not relishing the idea, but he’s absolutely willing to debase himself if it means he can avoid that shit.

Jason can’t move much from how he’s tied, but when the doors to the back of the van open, he cranes his neck to see who it is. It’s Vaas, as he expected, and he looks _livid_. Jason can see the pirate camp behind him. _Fuck_.

Jason is pretty sure he’s going to die in this goddamn camp.

“You think you’re fucking funny, Snow White?” Vaas asks, voice surprisingly level. Jason can feel the dangerous undercurrent in it, like a hand squeezing his heart.

“No,” Jason says. “Vaas--”

“Shut the FUCK UP,” Vaas snaps, and Jason does. Vaas pulls him out of the van, lets him drop to the ground. “This is how you wanted to fucking play it, huh, hermano? I gave you a fucking _choice_ , and this is what you wanted? Fucking _ANSWER ME_.”

Jason doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t want to be hurt anymore. “I’m sorry,” he says. He fucking means it. “I--I’ll be your dog. Please.”

“Too fucking late for that,” Vaas says. 

Those words send a cold thrill through Jason. Vaas yanks him up by his hair, and Jason grunts at the sharp pain of it. Vaas’s face is uncomfortably close to his, and Jason can’t make himself meet Vaas’s eyes.

“We fucking talked about this. Remember, Jason? I said you could be my dog, or you could be their whore.”

“Please,” Jason tries again.

Vaas drops him again, kicks him in the ribs. It knocks all of the air out of Jason, and as he’s laying there, gasping like a fish, Vaas kicks him again. It fucking _hurts_ , but Jason’s tied in such a way he can’t get away from any of the blows.

“It’s not fucking funny anymore, huh, Jason?” Vaas shouts. He crouches down next to Jason and his voice gets quiet, deadly. “I’m gonna let my boys do whatever the fuck it is they want to you. I don’t care if they cut you open and fuck your guts.”

“ _Vaas_ ,” Jason tries again, terror clawing its way up his throat, making it come out desperate and so, so pathetic. He’s not ready to die. “Please. Give me one more chance.”

“I’ve given you nothing but chances!” Vaas snaps, standing up. “I’m not fucking _crazy_! I’m not going to do the same _fucking thing_ : giving you all these goddamn chances, again and a-fucking-gain, just for your to throw them back in my FUCKING FACE.”

Jason feels like he’s sliding off the edge of a cliff, grasping at straws to save himself. “I won’t!” Jason begs. “I won’t throw this one away. God, I fucking _promise_.”

But Vaas has grabbed him by the hair again and is dragging him into the center of the camp. 

“Vaas, _please_ ,” Jason tries again. He doesn’t even know what pride is anymore. “I will do fucking _anything_ to prove it to you!”

They’re making a fucking scene, with Vaas dragging him, cursing up a storm, and Jason, tied up and begging, howling for one last chance. Jason thinks he ought to feel humiliated, but he’s so fucking terrified he can’t bring himself to care about dignity. A life trapped in the cage Vaas held him in for months would be preferable to being turned over to the pirates to fuck and eventually kill.

Vaas lets go of Jason right in the center of camp, near a huge bonfire. A lot of the pirates have gathered around, and Jason recognizes a few of them from times before. Vaas cuts him free from the rope, but Jason makes no move to escape. He just kneels on the ground, looking up at Vaas.

“Please,” he says again. He’s not even sure if Vaas hears him; his voice has been reduced to a croak.

“Give me your fucking clothes,” Vaas snaps.

Jason flinches back. He does as he’s told without a fuss, hoping that something he can do will convince Vaas not to do this. It takes him awhile. His leg fucking hurts where he was shot, and he hisses in pain as he peels the cloth away from his skin. Vaas chucks his clothes into the bonfire. Jason just stays kneeling there, not saying anything. He’s said everything he could think of to change Vaas’s mind, and he’s still going to be handed over to the pirates.

Vaas towers over him. “You want to be my dog, Snow White?” he asks, and he’s loud enough that all the pirates around can hear him.

Jason waits for the laughing and jeering to die down before replying. “Yes,” he says fervently. “Please.”

Vaas pulls Jason’s collar from his pocket and Jason is fucking grateful to see it. “You gotta earn this,” Vaas says. “So get to fucking work, Snow White, before I fucking change my mind.”

Jason closes his eyes briefly, relief washing through him. “Thank you,” he says. 

Vaas kicks him again, not as hard as before, but hard enough that it knocks him over. Vaas rolls Jason onto his back and plants a booted foot on his chest. Jason looks up at him, wondering what he’s going to have to do. He’ll do anything, at this point. 

Vaas moves his boot up Jason’s chest to rest over his neck. It gives Jason pause, his heart thudding loud in his chest. Maybe Vaas is just going to kill him, but it just stays a firm pressure.

“I want you to lick my boots, and thank me for it,” Vaas says.

Jason nods jerkily and Vaas moves his foot again, resting the heel of his boot against Jason’s chin. Jason takes a deep breath and extends his tongue, runs it along the tread of Vaas’s boot. Jason tastes dirt, makes himself keep going.

Vaas actually seems a little surprised that Jason’s going through with it. The pirates think it’s hilarious, and their cheering is all Jason can hear. Vaas steps back, motions for Jason to keep going.

Jason rolls to his side, laps at the top of Vaas’s boot and runs his tongue over the laces. The taste of leather under his tongue isn’t terrible, and it’s not hard to put on a show for Vaas, digging his tongue into the creases, trying to make it as sexual as he can and convince Vaas to keep him.

Vaas eventually pushes him onto his back again, plants his foot on his chest. Jason just looks up at him, unable to decipher the look in his eyes. Vaas lifts the collar up so Jason can see this.

“You want this?” Vaas asks. 

Jason can barely hear him, but he nods frantically. “Y-yes,” he says. “Thank you for... letting me lick your boots. Please give me another chance.”

“I want you to swear it on your fucking life,” Vaas growls. “You put this on, it never fucking comes off again. You pull this shit one more fucking time, I’m gonna rip your fucking tongue from your head so I don’t have to listen to your fucking pathetic begging. And then I’m gonna give you to my boys here for a little entertainment. You got that? This is your last fucking chance, and you better fucking swear on it.”

Jason nods. “I swear it.”

Vaas pulls him up to his knees, fastens the collar around his throat. Jason always hated the weight of it before, but now it’s somehow comforting. He tries to get to his feet, but his leg won’t support his weight, so Vaas ends up half dragging and half carrying him away from the center of camp. A couple of pirates call out at them, some of them boo.

Vaas turns sharply on his heel. “SHUT THE FUCK UP,” he screams, and it actually makes Jason jump. The camp is suddenly dead silent. “You’ve got fucking work to do, so FUCKING DO IT.”

Vaas turns and starts walking again, and Jason tries to keep any weight off of his bad leg. They’re heading towards the building Vaas lives in, and Jason feels nervousness rising up in him again. He’s just narrowly escaped being turned over to Vaas’s pirates to play with, torture and eventually kill, but he gets the feeling the night is nowhere near over. 

As soon as they’re inside and the door closes, Vaas forces him to his knees, slaps him hard across the face a few times. Jason just takes it, doesn’t know what else to do. He feels like he’s treading on the thinnest of ice, and it’s cracking underneath him.

But a split second later, Vaas is walking away from him. He hasn’t said anything to Jason since they left the center of camp, and Jason is at a loss. He doesn’t have to wait long, though, and when Vaas comes back, he’s got a med kit, and he tends to the gunshot wound in Jason’s leg.

Jason tries not to make any noise, or move, because there’s a current of danger in the air still, but he’s patched up without incident, and Vaas carries him into the bedroom. There’s weak morning light struggling to come through the windows and the room is dark.

Despite Vaas’s own rule of _no pets on the furniture_ , he drops Jason on the bed and sits next to him. Jason waits for Vaas to say something to him. He’s honestly a little more freaked out by Vaas’s silence than he is the usual yelling. 

“This is your last fucking chance, hermano,” Vaas finally says quietly. He’s not looking at Jason.

Jason nods jerkily. Yeah, he’s got that much. He hates that he’s giving up like this, but he’s pretty sure living to fight another day is the smart thing to do. Still, there’s a strange feeling that’s settling in the pit of his stomach. Touching his collar actually makes him feel a little better. 

Vaas finally looks at him and Jason drops his hand from the collar like he’s been burned. Vaas runs his hands up Jason’s arms to his shoulders, pushes him down onto his back. Jason goes willingly, knowing that any wrong move could result in the dissolution of Vaas’s already tenuous mercy. 

“Are you going to fucking run from me again?” Vaas asks. He’s nuzzling against Jason’s neck, and while it feels good, Jason is afraid Vaas is about to rip his throat out with his teeth. “Because if you are, I’ll kill you right the fuck now.”

“I’m not going to run,” Jason promises. Not that he doesn’t want to run, but he recognizes it as bad idea. 

“Where did you think you were fucking running to anyway, huh?” Vaas asks. He’s got a hand on Jason’s throat now, squeezing lightly.

Jason doesn’t know how to answer. It’s never been _running to_ , but always _running from_. He’s never bothered to make the distinction before and now that he has, he’s not sure he should share it. He’s been close to death enough for one night.

“Hmm?” Vaas prompts again. “You gonna answer me? Where were you running to? Gonna go home to your mom, tell her how you slit your baby brother’s throat to get a taste of my sister’s fucking pussy? Is that what you wanted to do?”

Jason squirms under Vaas. He doesn’t want to have this conversation, but Vaas just squeezes his throat a little tighter. 

“Or what, you gonna run back to the Rakyat? Or, I should say,” Vaas says with a laugh, “what’s left of them. They can’t fucking help you.”

The worst thing about it is Jason knows that Vaas is right. In all fucking honesty, he has nothing left. He’d killed his friends and family for _Citra_. Fucking Citra, who’d been using him all along, who nearly fucking killed him. He hates thinking about it, but Vaas is really the only reason he’s still alive.

And even if he escapes, what the hell does he have to look forward to? He can never come back from what he’s done.

“Jason,” Vaas says. “Jason, fucking look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Jason makes himself meet Vaas’s eyes. He’s so fucking tired of fighting. He’s tired of himself, too, wishes he was somebody else. 

“You got a fucking answer for me?” Vaas asks again.

Jason shakes his head. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says, and he hates that it’s not a lie anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for the quicker updates, deleted fic scenes, etc, you can find me at http://vain-flower-fic.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Jason doesn’t understand what he’s done wrong. He’s been trying so fucking hard to be Vaas’s obedient fucking dog. But despite all his efforts, pleasing Vaas is a balancing act ripped right from hell and right now, he’s still not entirely sure if he’s in trouble or not.

Even Vaas in a good mood is dangerous and Jason’s days are a constant struggle to avoid more pain. He’s given up on the idea of escape, save for a few secret fantasies he never voices, but Vaas can never make it easy for him and sometimes trying to play along is sometimes more than Jason can handle.

But he’s been _good_ lately. He’s just so fucking _tired_. Tired of being hurt and humiliated, tired of Vaas’s mind games, but sometimes he can’t stop himself. There are just some days he can’t keep the sullen look from his face, he talks back, he blatantly disobeys rules. 

But he can’t think of anything he’s done recently that would warrant _this_.

Being naked and tied up is something he’s grown accustomed to, but today Vaas has him out in the open for everyone to fucking see. Jason is forced into kneeling by rope going around his thighs and ankles. His arms are bound tightly behind his back and the same length of rope loops around his chest and his neck. 

He’s blindfolded, and it’s not doing anything for his anxiety, because he can _hear_ his audience as they whistle and jeer at him. As long as Vaas doesn’t let them touch him, Jason thinks, he’ll be alright.

Vaas is kneeling behind him, driving Jason slowly fucking crazy. 

“You like this, Snow White?” Vaas asks, and Jason can _hear_ the smile in his voice. Vaas’s thumb rubs over the tip of his dick again and again, and Jason can’t keep his hips from thrusting forward. Vaas laughs at him. “Of course you like it. Shit, just fucking look at you.”

Jason whimpers as Vaas starts stroking his dick again. He has no idea how long this has been going on. Vaas keeps touching him, keeps getting him so _goddamn close_ to coming, and then he’ll just _stop_ , and it’s so goddamn humiliating, hearing the pirates around them laugh as Jason can’t help but whine high in his throat and rock his hips every fucking time. 

Vaas is touching him too fucking softly, just the pads of his fingers stroking up and down his dick, and Jason tips his head back, rests it on Vaas’s shoulder as his whole body vibrates with need. He turns his head, feels Vaas’s ear against his nose.

“Please,” he begs quietly. He doesn’t want anyone but Vaas to hear him, to hear how well Vaas is undoing him. “I’ve been good, _please_. Please I wanna--let me come, please,” Jason asks.

Vaas makes a disapproving noise, keeps touching him too softly and Jason whimpers, keeps rocking his hips. He’s getting to that point where he can’t even care anymore, pleasure humming so loud between his ears that it’s pushing his thoughts down where he can’t hear them.

“You know what, Snow White?” Vaas finally asks, fingers delicately tracing along Jason’s length. “I think I can be convinced. But here’s the thing: you’re not coming until you’re riding my dick. And you gotta ask real nice for that privilege.”

Jason whimpers again, wonders how long Vaas will keep him here, just like this, if he decides he doesn’t want to play along. He doesn’t want to beg, not with an audience. There are a lot of things he’s stopped caring about, but being watched is not one of them. If it was just the two of them, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

Jason licks his lips. “Please...” he says, keeping his voice low. His lips are against Vaas’s neck. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Vaas wraps his hand more firmly around Jason’s dick, pumps him slowly and Jason can’t stop the strangled moan that rises out of his throat.

“Not what I asked, Jason,” Vaas says warningly. He keeps stroking, and all of Jason’s thoughts are scattering to the point Jason worries he’s not going to be able to say anything coherent, not going to be able to beg, to _come_. “You wanna fuck yourself on my dick, you gotta be specific.”

Jason hates that Vaas is doing this to him. He’d so much rather just be pushed down and taken, with no say in the matter. At least then he can pretend like he doesn’t want it.

“Please,” Jason tries again. “I--” Jason swallows thickly. He wonders what Vaas wants to hear, exactly. Knows the more humiliating it is for him to say it, the more Vaas will like it. “I want you in me, please. Want you to make me ride you, show everyone how much I need it. Please let me."

Vaas hums, sounding pleased. "That's good," he praises, but then he says, "I want you to say it again. A little louder. Come on."

Jason groans. It was hard enough saying it the first time. He doesn’t know if he can say it again. But he also doesn’t know if he can handle Vaas keeping him on the edge like this for much longer.

"Please," Jason says, and he knows this time it's loud enough because he can hear laughter, and taunting. "Please let me ride your dick. I want--I need it."

"Good boy," Vaas croons, and Jason whimpers when he pulls away. But then he’s being cut free of his bonds.

Jason hesitantly pulls his blindfold off. He feels a little safer with it on, strangely, feels hidden from the gaze of the pirates, but he feels like he needs to see what he’s doing. Vaas discards the ropes and sits down, motioning for Jason to come closer. Jason’s extremities are tingling a little, and he has to resist the urge to rub at the marks left on his skin from the restraints. He just does as he’s told, crawling towards Vaas.

He feels like his heart is in his throat. He can see all the pirates around them, can see their mouths moving, but there’s a humming in his ears that blocks out anything they might be saying. He just tries to pretend like it’s just him and Vaas. 

He runs his hands up Vaas’s thighs, works his pants open and reaches in to pull out Vaas’s cock. He bites his lip, closes his hand around it and strokes up and down a few times. He’s wondering if Vaas has any lube on him, but he would have given it to Jason already if he'd brought some.

Jason lowers his head down and starts lapping at Vaas’s cock before wrapping his lips around the tip and starting to suck. He’s trying to surreptitiously leak spit onto his fingers so he has something to stretch himself with, and when he thinks they’re wet enough he draws his hand away and reaches between his legs.

Vaas pets his hair as more laughter fills the air. Jason just tries to be quick about it. His body is still pulsing with need, and the act of working his fingers into himself isn’t helping. When he’s had about as much as he can stand, he pulls his fingers from himself and takes his mouth off of Vaas. 

Jason takes a deep breath, his lust warring with his humiliation. Vaas’s hands are on his hips, but he’s making absolutely no move to help Jason in the slightest. Jason lines himself up and starts sinking down with a grimace. It hurts, but then Vaas’s hand finds his dick again and it helps Jason take him the rest of the way.

Jason starts fucking himself on Vaas’s cock. It’s absolutely terrible, maybe the worst thing he’s ever had to do. He chokes back hysterical laughter because he feels like he has that thought every fucking day. Just knowing that he could get up any time he wants makes it hard to keep going, but at the same time it feels magnificent. 

He knows, anyway, that he’ll be punished for stopping, knows that this is another fucking _test_. And good fucking god he wants to _come_. He can feel his cock pulse as Vaas strokes it. He clenches his eyes shut, tries to block out everything but the sensation of what the two of the are doing. 

He knows he’s not going to last long, not with how much Vaas had teased him earlier, and not with how Vaas is touching him now. Jason whimpers, clenches his teeth so hard he thinks they might shatter. 

Vaas is making little noises, too, low enough for only Jason to hear. They’re driving him crazy and Jason wonders briefly why he’s like this. Vaas is inside of him--and not just his dick, drilling mercilessly against his prostate--Vaas is ingrained in his every fucking _cell_ and Jason can’t shake the feeling that even if he got off this island he’d never be rid of the man.

Jason can feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine and he’s fucking _terrified_ that Vaas is going to stop him again. He’s practically slamming his hips down against Vaas’s, and they’re probably both going to have bruises after this. 

“Can I come?” Jason asks. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up again, but he has no idea what he’s going to do if Vaas tells him no. Probably just fucking _snap_. His sanity always feels like a slippery thing, especially when they’re like this--Jason moans, bites his lip, grinds down against Vaas--but right now it feels like glass. One wrong move and he’s just going to fucking _shatter_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Vaas growls. He’s thrusting up against Jason, looking almost as desperate for it as Jason feels. “Fuck yes, Snow White,” he says. “Fucking come for me.”

And those are like magic fucking words. Jason’s orgam cuts through him, as sharp and magnificent as a knife. Vaas’s hands on his hips keep him moving as Jason howls his pleasure and Jason sobs in relief as he feels Vaas come, too. 

Every muscle in his body is thrumming as Jason comes down, feeling totally destroyed, and eventually a bone deep ache overtakes him. It turns him into a rag doll; he just collapses as Vaas pushes him off. 

He stumbles a little when Vaas helps him to his feet, but after a moment the strength comes back to his legs and he follows Vaas back to their residence. He wishes Vaas would walk a little faster; all the whistles and catcalls he’s getting are freaking him out. He wonders if he’ll ever get used to that, like he’s gotten used to everything else. 

He can’t keep his hands from brushing against his collar. Most of the time he forgets it’s there. As soon as they’re inside, Vaas turns and pushes him up against the door. Vaas’s hands replace his own against the collar and Vaas kisses him. Jason touches Vaas’s waist hesitantly, kisses back.

When Vaas pushes him down to his knees, Jason just goes without a fuss, and crawls after Vaas as the man walks deeper into the building. Jason sits on the floor by the couch as Vaas goes about turning on the TV. Jason had been surprised to find that Vaas actually had a VHS player and a hefty collection of movies, but he’s grateful for it all the same. 

As strange as his life is, Jason is grateful for the feeling of normalcy it brings. Vaas settles on the couch as the movie starts and Jason curls up between his legs and rests his head against Vaas’s knee. It feels nice as Vaas starts stroking his hair and Jason sighs contentedly. 

He tries to put the pirates from his mind, tells himself that if he keeps behaving he won’t have to do stuff like that anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started replaying FC3 recently. Figured I oughta at least post what I've got up on tumblr already. Can you believe I didn't post ANYTHING to AO3 in 2015? Oops, sorry.

Jason thinks maybe he’s going crazy. He can’t keep himself from laughing. There’s wind in his hair, a gun in his hands and blood spattered all over his clothes and it’s _glorious_.

He takes aim again, whoops in excitement as his bullets drop a privateer to the ground. There’s chaos all around him, but it feels so fucking good. He’s been kept cooped up in Vaas’s fucking house going absolutely _stir crazy_. And finally, fucking _finally_ he’s been let out without Vaas being on the other end of his goddamn leash.

Yeah, he’s definitely fucked up. He had told Daisy killing felt like _winning_ , but it’s never been like this. Jason sinks his knife into the neck of another privateer, laughs at the spray of blood, the abortive movements of the man’s hands like he could push Jason off of him.

Jason moves into a nearby building. He can hear a scuffle going on upstairs. Jason checks his ammo, heads up the stairs with his gun drawn. When he reaches the top, he can hear Vaas laughing. 

“There you are, Jason,” Vaas says conversationally, grinning like a madman.

He’s got a privateer on his knees, held in place by Vaas’s knife to his throat. Jason grins back at him.

“So this fucker here,” Vaas says, emphasizing his words by drawing his knife lightly over the man’s neck. A thin trickle of blood leaks down into the man’s shirt and Jason licks his lips. “This fucking _son of a bitch_ thinks he’s the new boss. Thinks he’s the new fucking Hoyt. You wanna explain to him why that’s not going to work out, Snow White?”

Jason tilts his head. There’s something pulsing dangerously in his blood and Jason’s not in the mood for talking. “I’d rather we just kill him, if it’s all the same to you.” 

Vaas laughs and the man starts struggling. “Look,” he says, voice frantic. “I’m not trying to be like Hoyt, okay? We can work together! Let’s talk about this!”

“The fuck are you waiting for, Jason?” Vaas snaps, shifting so he’s got a better grip on the man in front of him.

Jason holsters his gun and pulls his machete out. He can already taste blood on his tongue, his vision is tinged red and every molecule of his body screams for more. He approaches the two men slowly, relishing the terror in the privateer leader’s eyes. He kneels down, too, uses his blade to split the man’s shirt open. He’s acutely aware of Vaas’s eyes on him.

The blood rushing in his ears is so loud he can’t hear a thing. He can see the privateer’s lips moving, but he couldn’t say if it was to beg or to curse him. Jason runs his machete down the man’s chest, like Vaas had done to his neck earlier, and a thin trail of blood blossoms in its wake. He reaches the man’s navel, looks into his eyes and slides his machete in slowly.

He actually groans at the look on the man’s face, the feel of his blade sliding right through the man’s skin and into his organs. He starts pulling up, slicing the man open until he reaches bone. 

Vaas lets the man drop, and the two of them stand up, watching the man on the floor touch his hands to his stomach. Jason starts laughing again, can’t fucking stop himself until Vaas slams him up against the wall and shuts him up with a kiss that’s more teeth than anything else.

Jason kisses back eagerly, chasing after the taste of blood and smoke in Vaas’s mouth, and he moans when Vaas works a leg between his. Jason’s startled to realize he’s already hard, and he grinds against Vaas’s thigh, a whimper escaping him.

Fuck, he shouldn’t be getting off on this, but he wants-- _needs_ \--to get fucked. Right now. He worms a hand between their bodies, presses against the front of Vaas’s pants. He moans because Vaas is hard, too, and he can’t possibly be expected to wait any longer. 

Vaas growls into his mouth, rocks his hips into Jason’s hand. And then it’s like Jason’s body is moving for him, hands tugging his own shirt off, frantically working at the button and zipper of his pants. Vaas gets the idea pretty quick, breaks away and starts shucking his own clothes. They’re both naked when their mouths meet in another kiss and Jason moans at the feel of so much bare skin pressed against him.

Vaas presses him down onto the floor, and Jason goes willingly. Jason feels fucking starved for it, doesn’t want to wait, doesn’t care if it hurts as Vaas fucks into him. He lays on the grimy floor, whispering those things into Vaas’s mouth between kisses and Vaas is growling, working dry fingers into him. Jason is still a little sloppy from getting fucked earlier in the day, but it's not enough and Jason whines at the dull edge of pain. 

Something in him fucking _loves_ it, though. Jason bites back a moan. He wants to hate himself right now, wants to not love this, wants to deny to his dying breath what Vaas does to him. 

He's spent so long fighting, forced into enjoying Vaas's attentions it feels like it should be more difficult than it is to give in to what he wants and wrap a hand around his dick, stroking to help him work through the pain. He’s startled when Vaas slaps him across the face, pries Jason’s hand from his cock and pins it to the floor.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Vaas snarls. He removes his fingers, spits into his hand to slick himself up and starts lining his cock up.

Jason doesn’t know what to say, but he groans as Vaas starts pushing inside of him and it fucking _aches_ , he needs something to distract him, to sweeten the pain, but Vaas has both of his hands pinned above his head now. 

“Answer me,” Vaas growls. “You think you can just touch whatever’s mine? Hmm?”

Jason’s mind fucking _whites out_ at those words. He’s gotten used to Vaas treating him like a dog, like _property_ , but this is the first time it doesn't disgust him. 

There's just something about the thought of not being allowed to touch himself that’s fucking _hot_. He’s Vaas’s _property_ , his fucking _dick_ is Vaas’s property and that shouldn’t wreck him, but God fucking help him it _does_. He whimpers, grinds his hips down as Vaas fills him up. Jason's fingers claw uselessly at the air and he whines.

"Oh fuck," Jason begs. "Please, I need it."

His cock is fucking throbbing, aching to be touched. Vaas slaps him again, fucks into him, over and over and Jason can’t fucking breathe for the need that pulses through every cell in his body. 

“Please,” Jason whines again, and he can’t even recognize his own voice. He feels fucking _destroyed_.

“You think you can just do whatever you fucking want, Snow White?” Vaas demands. "You think you can touch my things without permission?"

Fuck. If Vaas keeps talking like that, Jason thinks, he can probably come without even being touched. 

"No," Jason whimpers. He rocks against Vaas's brutal thrusts, body seizing as it causes Vaas to nail his prostate. Jason thinks his body is going to fucking shake apart. "Please, let me. Oh fuck. I need--"

"You need to shut the fuck up," Vaas snaps.

Jason shudders beneath him. It's not fucking fair! He's been so good, wants to be better. He wants to _come_. 

Jason begs for it, arching and writhing and so so desperate. He'd sell Vaas his fucking soul, if he wasn’t sure Vaas had already ripped it out of him. 

“Keep your hands right where they are,” Vaas snaps at him. Vaas leans back, grabs his handgun from where it had been discarded on the floor earlier.

A thrill of terror lances through Jason’s stomach. His dick is still aching, but he doesn’t dare move his arms an inch from where Vaas had held them above his head. Vaas has threatened to fuck him with a gun before, but he’s never followed through with it, and Jason doesn’t know if that’s what he’s planning. 

His ears ring as Vaas points it towards the exit and fires a shot. Jason cranes his head, notices one of the privateers laying there crumpled and bleeding and Jason whimpers. Vaas pulls out of him, rolls Jason over onto his stomach before pulling him up onto his hands and knees.

“Take this,” Vaas says, mouthing at Jason’s neck and pressing the gun into his hands. “Shoot any motherfucker who comes through that door.”

Vaas pushes back into him, pulls Jason up so they’re both kneeling. Jason groans. This is a bad fucking idea; with Vaas fucking him, Jason has no idea how he’s expected to actually manage to _hit_ anybody. He checks the clip, finds he has six shots left. 

Jason lets out a startled whimper as Vaas wraps a hand around his cock. He thinks they’re definitely fucked now, but it’s exactly what he wants. Pleasure pulses madly through his body and he can't bite back any of the noises clawing their way out of his throat.

Jason sees a flash of movement by the stairs. He raises his gun, tries to keep his arms steady. Vaas is so distracting behind him.

“That’s it, hermano,” Vaas pants into his ear. He strokes his hand firmly along Jason’s length. “You’re a good dog, aren’t you?”

Jason makes a strangled noise, fires off a shot. It’s a fucking _miracle_ it even connects, dropping a privateer in the doorway, and Jason is rewarded by Vaas’s grip tightening around him, little flicks of his wrist right as he reaches the head of Jason’s dick. It’s so fucking _good_ and Jason’s whole body is covered in a slick sheen of sweat. Even his palms are slick, but he keeps his grip on the gun.

“You think I should let you come?” Vaas asks him.

_What the fuck_? Jason’s brain is fucking shorting out. He whines, high in his throat, fucks himself back on Vaas’s dick. 

“Do you think you’ve earned it? You belong to me,” Vaas hisses, and Jason’s fucking teetering on a goddamn knife’s edge. “Your fucking dick belongs to me. The pleasure you feel, the release I can give you, it’s all fucking _mine_. Mine to give and mine to take away. Jason, are you listening to me? Huh, hermano? Have you earned this?”

_Fuck_. Jason’s whole body is trembling. If fifty fucking privateers charged in right this fucking second, he’d be blind to them. The shit Vaas is saying to him is fucking _wrecking_ him, and Jason doesn't understand how Vaas _knows_ , his words mirroring Jason's own unspoken thoughts perfectly. 

He feels flayed open and fucking owned, not allowed to have any secrets from this man who has taken him apart piece by piece, and Jason hates it and loves it and wants more. He wants everything. He fucking _needs_ everything Vaas can give to him.

“Yes,” Jason sobs. “ _Please_ , oh fuck. _Vaas_.” Jason keeps babbling, and he barely knows what he’s saying at this point. Most of it is just a litany of _yes_ and _please_ but there’s more to it. _Belong to you_ slips out of his mouth more than once, and Jason can’t make himself care anymore. 

“Yes,” Vaas says, voice quiet, whispered right into Jason’s ear. “You do belong to me. And you know it now. _Shit_ , what you fucking do to me. Thought you’d never stop fucking fighting me. I know you, Snow White. I know you fucking body and soul. Come on, Snow White. Good dogs get to come.”

Jason howls as it barrels through him. Every muscle in his body is wound so fucking tight, Jason thinks he’s going to snap clean in half. Vaas is all that holds him together, his hand on Jason’s dick milking him for every last drop and Jason whines, back bowing because it's too much, it's too fucking good. 

Vaas is still speaking to him, but Jason has no idea what he's saying, can't hear him over the white noise buzzing between his ears. He's barely able to even stay upright as Vaas keeps fucking him, and he's only vaguely aware of Vaas crushing him against his chest and his hips stilling as he comes.

Jason's head is still buzzing, and he feels like he's fucking floating above his own body as Vaas pulls out of him and maneuvers Jason onto his back on the floor. 

Jason is a long time coming back to himself, though he’s vaguely aware of Vaas leaving him there to recover on his own. 

Eventually, the pleasure thrumming through his body dulls, and Jason manages the strength to bring his hands to his face. He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes as he sits up, trying to remember all the shit that just came out of his mouth. 

He half can’t believe the things he said. The other half, the half that meant all those words wholeheartedly, wishes Vaas were still there. Vaas’s presence makes it easier for him to stop thinking so fucking much, and Jason needs that right now. He touches his collar, and the simple act of tracing his fingers along the heavy leather helps settle him a little. He chokes back hysterical laughter because the symbol of his submission shouldn’t be a comfort, but goddamn him it _is_.

Jason stands, gathers his clothes. He’s aware of the privateer’s leader, sprawled out in a pool of his own blood and guts, just a few feet away, but Jason doesn’t look at him as he pulls his pants and shirt on, or when he sits to put on his socks and shoes. 

His mind is still mostly static, but he’s aware enough that he can hear the voices of Vaas’s pirates, laughing and joking with one another. It’s a little strange to think that they must have picked off the rest of the privateers while he was getting his brains fucked out. 

Jason heads outside, feeling a little self conscious. Not like Vaas hasn’t been trying to strip him of all his fucking dignity, but Jason still has a few shreds of it left and he doesn’t like the idea of anyone else knowing the things Vaas makes him say. No one pays him much attention, though, and he finds Vaas quickly. 

He still feels off kilter, raw like an open wound and he doesn’t know what to do about it. But Vaas places a warm hand on the back of his neck and smiles at him, pressing their foreheads together and all the tension bleeds out of Jason at once. 

Vaas lets him go and turns to address his pirates. “I saw a couple of those fuckers try running off,” Vaas says, loading a new clip into his gun. “What do you say we find them and bring them back for a little entertainment?”

Most of the pirates cheer, as eager for the hunt as Vaas is, and they all charge off into the jungle, leaving Jason and Vaas alone for the moment.

The breeze picks up and Jason turns his face into it, smiling. His pulse rushes a little faster in anticipation and for the first time in what feels like forever, his heart feels light.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason is going fucking stir crazy.

He's been stuck inside all day by himself, and there's only so much he's allowed to do while Vaas is away.

He’s not allowed outside, not allowed in the liquor stash, not allowed to fucking _jerk off_ without Vaas looking over his shoulder.

He's watched each of Vaas' s VHS tapes several times over now and some of them are so old and wrecked by the humidity of the island they won't play anymore. 

There are only so many times he can watch Die Hard in one day, he's discovered. 

He’s done several reps of pushups and situps to distract himself. He’s put to use the over the door pull up bar. Anything to make the time go by faster, to get the jittery energy out of his system.

It rankles that he's stuck here. It's been weeks since he last acted out; and though he's gaining privileges, he's not gaining them fast enough for his liking. 

He’s doing another set up pushups, arms trembling from overexertion when he hears the front door open, followed by it slamming shut again and Vaas cursing. They’re the best sounds he’s heard all goddamn day.

Jason gets to his feet, hesitates when Vaas comes into the room, covered in blood and still snarling.

“Stupid piece of shit gringo,” Vaas is muttering to himself. “Forget how much fat fuckers like him bleed.”

He peels his shirt off, chucks it on the floor next to a pile of old magazines and beer bottles. Jason gives him a wide berth as the man flops onto the couch and starts tugging on the laces of his gore encrusted boots.

Jason grabs a beer from the fridge. It’s only cool at best; their fridge is a piece of shit, but it’s better than nothing. He goes to sit in front of the couch, between Vaas’s legs. Vaas takes the beer from his hand, chugs half of it.

Jason watches the muscles in his throat move as he swallows, and he shifts a little closer, running his hands up Vaas’s thighs.

Vaas sets the bottle on the rickety little table next to the couch and looks down at Jason with an indecipherable look on his face. His skin is clean where his shirt must have shielded him from a spray of blood, but it’s still wet and tacky all over his shoulders and arms.

The scent of it is thick in the air, and Jason swallows, breath coming a little quicker.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jason says. His hands go to Vaas’s belt, and when Vaas doesn’t stop him, he starts working on unbuckling it.

Vaas rubs his chin with one hand, smearing blood on his face. “You think you make the rules here, amigo?” he asks quietly.

Jason freezes, hands still on Vaas’s belt, hardly daring to breathe. “No,” Jason says. “No, of course not. I--”

“You think, what, because I haven’t fucking gutted you that you and I are equals now? You think a couple weeks playing nice means you run the show? Snow White’s off his leash, huh? Snow White’s calling the fucking shots now, huh? _Huh, Jason!?_ ”

Jason’s heart is hammering in his chest, his mind racing as he thinks of ways to backpedal. “No,” Jason repeats. “I’m sorry. I just--” Jason swallows thickly. “Please.”

Vaas grabs him by the throat, fingers smearing blood as they dig in painfully under Jason’s collar, restricting his airflow. Jason gasps, taking in as much air as he’s allowed, and runs his tongue over his lips, meeting Vaas’s maddened gaze. 

After a tense moment, Vaas lets him go, however, and leans back on the couch, taking another swig of his beer. “It’s okay, I’m gonna chill,” Vaas says, gesturing with his free hand. “I know you know better now. Learned your fuckin’ lesson, you did.” Vaas laughs. Best fuckin’ pupil I ever had.”

Jason smiles back at him, but doesn’t say anything. Even Vaas in a good mood can be dangerous if he says the wrong thing. He swallows a few times, tries to get his breathing even again, but his throat feels like fucking sandpaper.

“You missed me, huh, hermano?” There’s a smile still playing across his face, belying the danger in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Jason says, not only because it’s his safest option, but because it’s become terrifyingly true. “Wish you’d take me out with you more.”

Vaas snickers. “You askin’ for a romantic getaway?”

Jason laughs, too. “I wouldn’t say no. But I’m just looking to stretch my legs a bit. I’m going crazy, staying here all by myself all day.”

Vaas expression turns serious and he leans forward. “You’re never getting off this fucking island, you got me, amigo?”

“Yeah,” Jason says, rolling his eyes, not sure where Vaas had gotten the idea that Jason would take off _now_ , after everything that has happened. “Have you seen me trying to leave?”

“Don’t get fucking sarcastic with me.”

Jason exhales evenly. He knows he’s still on thin ice. “Sorry,” he says. “Shit, I know I’ve fucked up a lot.”

Vaas makes a considering noise. “No fucking shit,” he says. “I’ll give you some credit, Snow White. At the time you didn’t even knew what you were for.”

Jason’s breath stutters in his throat. Hearing Vaas talk about that kind of shit is his fucking favorite. What he’s for, who he belongs to. Having Vaas’s bloody hands on him, threatening to choke the life out of him had kind of killed his arousal, but warmth flares in the pit of his stomach at the words.

Maybe he’s fucked up, but he’s getting too fucked up to even care about it.

There’s always a buzz in the back of his mind, like television static that hisses _Stockholm Syndrome_ at him, reminding him of that stupid psychology class where he’d learned about it, which then reminds him of school and the lives of everyone he knows that are churning on along without him, but it’s getting easier and easier to ignore. Honestly, most days it feels like nothing had been real before the island. Jason’s pretty sure _he_ hadn’t been real, until Vaas. 

“Tell me what I’m for,” he breaths. Maybe he can get the static in his brain to fucking _shut up_ , if he has Vaas’s voice in there instead. 

It’s a risky thing to say even when Vaas isn’t in a dangerous mood. With Vaas’s temper being hair trigger when he thinks that there might maybe be the slightest chance that Jason thinks he can give something even remotely resembling an order, it’s probably a terrible idea, but it comes out so breathless and pleading that Vaas just smiles and indulges him.

“You were made to kneel,” Vaas hisses, “to _serve_. To be the knife of something bigger than yourself.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jason says, and his voice sounds foreign even to his own ears. 

“ _Say it_ ,” Vaas snarls, his voice as rough as Jason’s own. “Who do you fucking serve?”

“You,” Jason says pleadingly. “Fuck, oh fuck.” Vaas’s words stoke the little flare of arousal in Jason’s stomach into something hot and wild, threatening to burn him from the inside out. 

“Fuckin’ right,” Vaas says. His hands go to his own belt, tugging it free from his pants. “Get your fucking clothes off, Jason.”

Jason’s not sure if he’s ever stripped faster in his entire life. Vaas at least seems to find it humorous at least, laughing as he shimmies out of his jeans. When they’re both naked, Vaas cinches his belt around Jason’s wrists and stands up, leading Jason back through their little house to the bedroom.

Jason lets himself be arranged on the bed, keeping his bound arms above his head when Vaas presses them there warningly. Vaas looks down at him, watching his forearms tensing as he tests the tightness of the bonds. 

Vaas crawls over him, slotting their bodies together. Rook is always hot, and their skin already slides easily against one another’s with sweat. Jason moans as Vaas bites at his throat and shoulders, breaking the skin in some places, just pulling dark bruises to the surface in others. 

Jason can’t help but roll his hips, moaning as his dick rubs against Vaas’s. He gets one leg over Vaas’s hip, trying to drag the man just that much closer. Vaas laughs and leans in to kiss him, sharing the taste of Jason’s blood between them.

Jason moans in loss as Vaas pulls away, but the pirate is only gone from him for a moment, cursing as he fumbles through the drawer in the bedside table until he finds the well used bottle of KY. 

He drags a pillow under Jason’s hips and gets Jason to prop his legs up on Vaas’s shoulders. Jason thinks he should should feel self conscious, so spread open and obviously eager for it as Vaas spreads lube over his fingers, but the only thing burning through him is lust.

It only burns hotter as Vaas eases him open, working slick fingers into him one by one.

It’s a struggle for Jason to keep his arms above his head. He wants to get his hands on his dick, or on Vaas, _anything_. “Please,” he begs. “Jesus, please, fuck me. Want it to hurt, _please_.”

“Easy, there, hermano,” Vaas laughs, taking his sweet fucking time. “I decide how you get fucked, yeah?”

Jason groans, but he nods. He’s got no leverage in this position, just has to lay there and take it as Vaas fingers him so fucking _leisurely_.

“Come on, I wanna hear you say it, Jason. I wanna hear you say who makes the decisions here,” Vaas says, twisting three fingers inside of him.

Jason bites his lip, trying to hold back the moans that are building in his throat. “Oh, fuck, _Vaas_. You do, you make the decisions.”

“Keep going, hermano. I’m not convinced just yet. You wanna convince me, yeah? So tell me, hermano. Tell me whose dog you are.”

He’s dragging his fingers out and slicking up his own dick, teasing Jason’s entrance with the head of it. Jason’s whole body jerks. He’s writhing, arching his back, anything to get Vaas _inside of him already_. “Yours,” Jason finally groans. “Jesus, come on, _please_. I’m your dog.”

Vaas slides in, smooth, all the way to the hilt, and Jason cries out wordlessly. Vaas gets a punishing grip on his hips, hiking them up further, and his next thrust hits that one spot that has Jason crying out again and again and again.  
“That’s it, Jason,” Vaas croons. “You wanna be a good dog for me?”

Jason nods frantically, wrists straining against the belt tying them together. His fingers itch to wrap around his own dick, but he doesn’t fucking dare.

Vaas smirks, keeps rolling his hips, fucking Jason _hard_. “You’re gonna come just like this, okay, hermano? You think you can do it? You got until I get off. If you don’t come before then, you’re shit outta luck.”

“Vaas,” Jason pleads. There’s no way he’s going to be able to get off hands free. He’s got no leverage to fuck himself back on Vaas’s dick, can’t even touch himself-- He wants to fucking cry.

Vaas doesn’t say anything more, just the ragged sound of his breathing and the occasional groan or curse as he chases his own pleasure escaping him. Jason is grateful for it; if Vaas asked him to string another coherent sentence together he’d be fucked.

He’s so hard it fucking _hurts_ , his dick lying red and neglected against his stomach with nothing he can do about it. There’s something foreign and terrifying building inside of him as Vaas repeatedly nails his prostate and Jason whines.

His legs are shaking and he’s gritting his teeth so hard he think they might crack. It feels like parachuting all over again, seeing the ground rushing to meet him, and it fucking _hits_ \--

The buckle on the belt around his wrists fucking _snaps_ , the metal pinging off the walls, and Jason draws Vaas towards him, crushing their mouths together in a press of teeth and tongues and blood. Vaas lets out a string of ugly curses against Jason’s mouth and fucks him harder, snapping his hips until he groans and stills, buried as deep as he can go.

Jason moans when Vaas pulls out, scrubs his hands over his face. He feels fucking drained, and there’s still a tremble in his limbs when he tries to shift on the bed to accommodate Vaas next to him.

Vaas flops down with a satisfied sound. “Shit, I left my fucking beer in the other room,” he gripes.

Jason thinks he should probably offer to go get it, but he’s not sure he’ll be able to get his legs functioning properly for about a _month_.

Vaas turns his head and looks at him. “Thought you were supposed to keep your fucking hands over your head, amigo.”

“Yeah,” Jason says, voice raw. He needs a fucking drink himself. “That was kind of an accident. Got off like you asked me to, though.”

Vaas snorts. “Shoulda seen the look on your fuckin’ face. Gotta record that shit next time.”

That’s maybe something Jason should object to, he thinks, though for the life of him he can’t think of why.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more chapters of this up at my tumblr (username vain-flower-fic) along with a few other Far Cry 3 fics. I'll eventually get around to posting them all here, but if you're impatient, you can go over there to read them.


End file.
